The Revelation
by xxxPenny
Summary: What do you do when you fall in love with your best friend? Alone on a mission could be the best place to find out. Natsu and Lucy all alone in a hotel room, what could possibly happen? Rated M for sexual contents. First fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first fanfic ever! I hope you'll like if! Don't hesitate to leave a comment!_

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!_

_Beware of the bitter taste of lemon!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The revelation**

It was hot and foggy. He couldn't see much, just the outline of what looked like a person. "Who's there?" he asked. His voice echoed a couple of times before it all went silent again. The only thing breaking the pressuring silence was his occasionally panting.

"Hihi, it's just me. Don't worry" he turned around, nobody there.

"Relax, I'll treat you good." He was getting nervous, but this smell, it was familiar it smelled like...

"Lucy!? Is it you?" he screamed, looking around the small and steamy room.

"Natsu, why won't you trust me?" out of nowhere Lucy turned up in front of him.

"Lucy! You scared me! What is going...?" Lucy grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close to her.

"Lucy... wha-"

"Shhh..." she gently placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't speak, just let me take care of you" she looked deeply into his eyes and started moving her head even closer to his.

_What is going on?_

Lucy kissed him with such an intense passion, Natsu almost fell to his knees. How many times had he wanted to kiss her like that?

Lucy started kissing his neck, down to his collarbone and was slowly working her way down. Natsu gasped and tightened his fists. "Luce, you can't.. ahh!"

"Is there something wrong?" she was sitting on her knees, looking up to him, with a smirk on her face.

"I just... We shouldn't be doing this, what if someone sees us?"

"No one will know" she leaned her head closer to his body and kissed the tip of his cock.

"Gaah..! Lu –Lucy!"

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu wake up!" Lucy shook Natsu who had fallen of the bed and to the floor with a stump sound.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Woah! What the hell!?" Natsu sat up and looked around the room, holding his hand to his head; he had fallen pretty bad and landed on his neck. "Are you ok?" Lucy asked again. "Did you have a nightmare?" she laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Oh, yeah" Natsu shook his head and stood up, "I'm fine, sorry. I just.. I just fell. I think." He stretched his back while he tried to remember his dream.

_That's right. It was about Lucy, _he blushed while remembering.

_Dammit Lucy, you mess with my head even more in my dreams. _

"Hey, what did you dream about?" Lucy picked up a pillow that had fallen to the floor along with Natsu.

"I'll take a shower, and I'm hungry, do you have any food?" Natsu was already in the bathroom and she could hear him tossing his clothes to the floor. "THIS IS NOT A HOTEL YOU KNOW!" she yelled while going into the kitchen to see if she was able to find something to feed her hungry dragon slayer with. She stopped for a second and looked towards the bathroom

_Did Natsu really scream my name right before he fell of the bed? No, I must be imagining things. _She shook her head.

_No way._

Later that day, at the guild, Lucy sat with Levy and Juvia. Levy was eagerly telling about the latest job she had been on with Jet and Droy, and how the client had refused to pay them after they finished because Droy had let himself loose in the clients kitchen. Juvia listened carefully, nodding, shaking her head and sympathizing with Levy as she went on. Lucy didn't really pay much attention. She was watching Natsu argue with Gray at the bar, she couldn't help but smile when watching him. He was just so captivating, his rosy hair and smile that could make you faint with passion and intensity. Since she had joined the guild, she had come to care for Natsu. Everyone in the guild was family, but Natsu was somehow special to her. He always made her feel good and safe, and she trusted him with her life. Did she have feelings for him? She couldn't decide. What if he didn't feel the same way? She cast one more glance at him before she pulled herself together and tossed herself into the ongoing conversation at the table.

"Hey, Luce, I was thinking about going on a job tomorrow morning, you should join me. You need the rent, right?" Natsu was waving her over to where he was sitting with Gajeel and Elfman. "Hm, you're right." She nodded. "And since _someone_ ate all my food I really need the money" she glanced at Natsu with a scolding look. He just smiled, laughed and started reading out the job offer. Lucy drifted away as Natsu stumbled along the text and she didn't snap back before Elfman stared yelling about how manly it was to do a lot of jobs.

The next morning Lucy stood at the train station waiting for Natsu and Happy to arrive, she looked at the clock. _Where are they? The train leaves in ten minutes! _

"Luucyy! Sorry for making you wait, I had to drop Happy of at Wendy's place" Natsu came running towards her, and had to catch his breath when he stopped.

"Isn't Happy coming with us?" Lucy felt slightly uneasy at the thought of being alone with Natsu for the next two days, but his joyful smile made her calm down. _It's Natsu for crying out loud, it'll be fine._

"Wendy invited him to come on a job with her and Carla, so he couldn't refuse" the pink haired dragon slayer gave her one of his signature smirks and started carrying her luggage on board the train.

"Soo.. It'll only be the two of us then?"

"Yup, is that a problem?" Natsu turned around to look her in the eyes, but she quickly slammed her eyes down.

"M-m, it's fine"

The train arrived at the station around noon, and it had barley stopped before Natsu rushed out and almost kissed the ground beneath his shaking feet.

"Hey! The request says that the client isn't back in town until tomorrow morning, why did we come today Natsu?" the stellar mage had a confused look as she stood before Natsu, pointing at the request.

Natsu, who had somewhat come to his senses but still fighting the urge to hurl, said between clenched teeth "huh, I just figured that it has been a long time since we did something together just for fun, so I think we should take this day just to relax and hang out. The job isn't much anyway, so we could consider it a vacation, you know!" he put his hand around her shoulder and dragged her along to find a place to crash.

_Aw, that's kind of sweet of him to think like that. Having him care for me, I like it, kind of like we were together or something. Wait what, Natsu and me together? No! Don't think stuff like that! Stop it Lucy._

Since either of them where rich at the moment they decided to share a room and split the bill. They unlocked the door to the small room and Lucy went straight to the bathroom. "I'll take a bath" she slammed the door just a little too hard and locked it. _Okay, sharing a room with him really wasn't a part of the plan, and since Happy didn't come with us… this could get very awkward._

She filled the tub, and poured all kinds of soaps into the streaming hot water, when she finally got in she let her shoulders down and soon started to feel like herself again. The scented soaps were filling the room with a pleasant smell and Lucy closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh. She soon fell asleep with her head resting heavily on the edge of the tub.

She dreamt about Natsu, his strong and muscular body, holding her tight, kissing her neck and grabbing her hair. He pushed her up against the wall and yanked her up to his hips, holding her up with her legs wrapped around him. The room was heating up, partly because they were in a shower and partly because Natsu's back had lit on fire in excitement. The kisses he placed on her body were tender yet intense and wanting, making her squirm and moan in his ears. She could feel his smile filled with satisfaction as his mouth lashed on to one of her nipples and grabbing hold of her other breast with a rough hand making her gasp for air.

"Nnnngh... Haah! Na- Natsu" her hands dug into his shoulders in lust. Natsu lowered Lucy's body a bit, giving him better access with his hips, his cock was poking her clit and with a slight push on top of it, he slid inside Lucy, making her let out a little scream. He soon found a steady rhythm, and he thrusted into her while watching her face tightening in pleasure "Natsu, I'm going to-"

"Hey, Luce, I really need to use the bathroom, are you done soon?" the sound of Natsu's loud knocking threw Lucy out of her dreams and made her jump out of the tub in under two seconds. "Ehh… Erm! I- I what!? Can't you wait?" she was throwing on a towel and breathing hard to calm down her pounding heart.

"No, I can't wait. Could you just let me in? I'll be quick!"

"Fine then, but take your time, I'm done anyway" she walked by Natsu on the way out, dripping wet.

_Jeez, that was one vivid dream._

Lucy's legs were shaky and her cheeks were as red and shiny as Erza's hair. The dream had been so real, and her body was aching for more. For a second she considered finishing it of on her own, but she figured it would bee weird with the man from her dream in the next room.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Natsu had done what he needed to do. When washing his hands he sharpened his ears and tried to hear Lucy, she had thrown her towel on the floor, and was probably changing into her nightclothes. He started picturing how she would look like while changing, her naked and wet skin shining in the moonlight that came through the window, her hair dripping water down her lush and pale body. Natsu stood with his hands in the sink, his eyes closed and head leaned back, his entire body heated up by the thoughts that just kept popping into his mind. "Ahh…" his hands slowly drifted from the sink and down towards his growing self. He reached down his pants and grabbed himself with a firm hand, and slowly started moving it. _ Oh shit, what am I doing!? _He snapped out of it and looked around the room. _Lucy would kill me if she found out! _He had to take a couple of deep breaths to force _himself _down.

Natsu opened the bathroom door and saw Lucy sitting on the couch reading a magazine

"You sure took your time in there, did you take a shower?" she asked, without lifting her eyes from the magazine. It looked to Natsu as if she had a little blush in her cheeks, had she heard him in the bathroom? _No, I didn't really make any sound. _ "Ehh, yeah, shower. Do you want to get some food? We haven't eaten since breakfast. You must be hungry, right? I know I'm hungry." he tried to change the subject just a little too hard.

"Sure, I'm starving, should we call room service?"

Half an hour later they were sitting at the table devouring the food the hotel had brought them. It was unusually quiet, the only thing they could hear was birds singing in the distance. Natsu looked over at Lucy, she was sitting with her feet on the chair with her knees under her chin. She didn't look up at him even though he knew she could see him. _What is she thinking about? Why doesn't she say anything? _The silence was surprisingly awkward and made Natsu really uncomfortable.

"So, are you excited about the job tomorrow?" he regretted the question before he even finished asking.

"Yeah, it should be fun" she looked over at him and smiled her usual beautiful smile.

"Hey Natsu, can I ask you something? It's kind of personal" she looked down at her plate again.

"Of course, anything" his stomach tied into a knot and his face heated up a little.

_Oh God, she did hear me!_

"Have you ever been in love? Like really in love with someone?"

_Just with you. _

The answer popped into his head so fast that he had to force his mouth not to say it out loud. He had never thought about what his feeling towards Lucy _really_ was, but now. Maybe he knew? Maybe he was in love with Lucy.

_Yes. That must be it! The weird dreams, all the blushing that's been going on, how my stomach tightens when she laughs. Love! _

"Ehh"

Lucy's beautiful brown eyes looked at him with a soft and waiting expression.

"Listen Lucy, the thing is that-"

Her eyes widened as he started talking.

_Wait, what if se doesn't feel the same way? It would ruin everything between us. I better keep quiet about it._

"I don't really know what it is to be in love, to love someone, so I wouldn't know. I don't think I've been in love. The nearest I've come love must have been with Lisanna when we were kids, I guess."

"Oh, I see." she looked dissapinted, why? "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just curious."

Natsu was both relieved and disappointed that Lucy believed him. He watched her as she got up from the chair and walked towards the bed. Natsu watched her beautiful movements, her silk pajamas flowed down her curvaceous body and she almost looked like a wave bursting up on shore. She sat down on the bed and looked at him with pleading, almost desperate eyes. _Why is she looking at me like that? _He swallowed hard and blinked before he got up.

Lucy was determined and knew what she wanted, she had tried to hold back her feeling up until this point, but it was no use. She was completely and utterly in love with Natsu.

"Natsu, I have to admit something. And I need you to listen." Natsu was slowly walking over to her, and stopped right in front of the blonde girl on the bed.

"What's up Luce?" he smiled, tried to hide the fact that his heart was starting to pound hard.

Lucy got up and stepped closer to him, she leaned in close, and as if she was going to reveal a dark secret she got up on tiptoe and slowly made her way to his ear with her wet lips. "I've been hiding something from you" her tongue accidentally swiped his ear and unfortunately for Natsu, his cock started rising at the wet touch. His throat dried up like sandpaper and all he was able to produce was a tiny, squeaky "really?"

Lucy held her balance by holding hard onto Natsu's shoulders and she could feel him heating up. Then, she also felt something else, something hard that was poking her belly. _Oh God, is that really.. __**Him? **_She kind of stopped with her confession, but she snapped back. _If I'm ever going to do this, this is it! I have to say it. I can't keep it in anymore._

"The thing is, for the last couple of months I think I have … started to fall in love with … you."

She stood back, she wanted to see his reaction. To her surprise it didn't look like he was about to freak out, he looked more … relieved. A laugh so little that she almost didn't catch it came out of his mouth. "I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure that I actually where falling in love with you, but now I know that I was. I am. In love with you."

"Lucy…"

"Listen, if you don't feel the same way it's fine. I just wanted to tell you, I wanted you to know, I wont act on it if you don't like it, if you want to pretend like I never said anything it fine, I just-"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's cheeks and pulled her close to his face. Their noses barley touched.

"Lucy, I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure you felt the same way. Earlier when you asked me if I had ever been I love, I wanted to shout out that I have fallen for you so badly it hurts me not being able to tell you. I wasn't brave enough to tell the truth. Your are the bravest person I know, and I am very much in love with you. Can I please kiss you now?"

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. It is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me please :)_

_The next chapter will be up as soon as I am done, and I am working hard at it! I appreciate all feedback, good and bad so don't hesitate to leave a comment ! ^^_


	2. Kiss me, Stupid

The artwork is from Liz-050's Deviant. Used with permission! Check out her profile, she is amazing!

_Ok so this is the second chapter to The Revelation. It's not too long, but I hope it'll do. _

_First of all you'll have to ecxuse my dirty mind, but it was very fun to write this. There will be a third chapter, but it could take a while before I finish it. So be patient :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Kiss me, Stupid**

Lucy stood still, taking in what Natsu had just said. Was this real, or was she dreaming? She looked up at Natsu. He looked like he was about to have a meltdown, his expression was a mixture of excitement, fear and impatience. His mouth was shaking.

"Natsu…"

"Lucy, I ..."

"Sh, don't talk anymore." She cupped his cheeks and laid her thumb in his lips.

"Just kiss me, stupid"

Natsu's eyes changed from wide and nervous to soft and relieved.

Natsu pulled Lucy close to his body. He held her tight, like he would never let her go. He looked at her with devotion, happiness and love in his eyes, and she stared back at him with a slowly growing tear in the corner of her eye.

Natsu leaned in towards her face and he could feel his stomach heat up as he got closer. When their lips met for the first time, it was like time itself stopped. Lucy let out a soft moan as Natsu's tongue went after hers. They held each other close. The terrifying feeling of pouring their hearts out had settled. Although they had both fared that admitting their emotions towards one another would be wrong and make things awkward, this kiss felt so right in every way. It was like from the first time they met up until this point was destined and already written.

Natsu grabbed Lucy by her thighs, lifted her up and placed her around his hips without breaking the kiss. He took a few steps forwards and gently laid Lucy down on the bed, still with her legs around him. He laid over her and lifted his head. Their eyes met again.

Natsu's hands carefully removed Lucy's shirt and was sliding down over her belly.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy took his hand and lifted her body up on one elbow.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"Well the thing is that… " she hid her face in her hands, but Natsu quickly took both her hands in his.

"Lucy, what is it?"

She took a deep breath and quickly said while exhaling "I've never done this before. Nothing like this." She looked away in embarrassment, but peeked back at Natsu when he didn't say anything.

He shook his head and smiled. He lifted her hand to his face and kissed her knuckles long and hard.

"Lucy, I would never pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. We don't have to do this."

"No, it's not that I don't want to, I just want you to realize that you will be my first. So please be gentle with me." A little blush appeared on her cheeks before pulling Natsu close again, giving him a big kiss. Natsu didn't get the chance to reply before Lucy whispered

"Thank you."

Natsu looked down at Lucy, trying to take a mental picture in his head and save this moment. Lucy's blonde hair was tangled, but surrounded her head like a halo. Her brown eyes were narrowed and her pale skin was flushed in a pink shade. How could he be so lucky?

Sure, he had always cared for Lucy, they had become such good friends and he felt so comfortable around her, but now, what he felt wasn't just friendship. It was so much more. He wanted to make Lucy his, only his.

Lucy looked up at him, she licked her lips and pulled him back to her face. She kissed him gently, like she wanted to make sure that he still wanted to. Natsu felt her uneasiness and began kissing her back.

Natsu was a bit nervous. He had never done anything like this before either, and the thought of making a mistake was running in the back of his head. He would never tell her that, he had to make her feel safe in his arms. So he had to trust his instincts to guide him. Lucy pulled back his vest and tossed it on the floor. She caressed his muscles and looked at him with fascination.

She let out a little gulp as she ran her hand up and down his stomach. She had seen his chest many times, but this was the first time she was able to touch it, really touch it. She could feel him heating up beneath her soft palms and she slowly let her hand drift further down. When she reached his belt, Natsu jolted a little. Lucy smirked at knowing he was under her control. It gave her confidence and she pushed Natsu off of her so he landed on his back.

She crawled on top of him and placed her hands on his ribbed stomach again. Looking down on him like this, seeing him squirm in impatience made her a bit cocky and her thighs clenched.

Natsu felt the twitch between Lucy's legs as she sat on top of him, and he could feel himself getting harder.

Lucy lowered her head and began kissing his neck, collarbone and down to his belly button. Natsu's fists tightened and his breathing was getting harder and faster. As Lucy slowly worked her way down towards his pants he felt the bump in his pants twitch.

Lucy opened his pants without hesitation and looked at him with a beastly hunger in her eyes. Natsu almost got scared at the expression she put up, but he soon relaxed when she kissed the tip of his cock. He still had his boxers on but he could feel the heat of Lucy's lips on him.

Lucy laid a hand on top of his boxers and started feeling his length up and down with a soft touch. When Natsu let out a tortured moan Lucy dragged down his boxers in a quick movement. Natsu gasped in relief and raised his body up on two elbows, he wanted to see what she was about to do.

"Lucy…" he whispered.

Hearing Natsu say her name with such want made her shiver, and she loved it. She wanted to tease him even more, make him go crazy, but it would have to wait for another time. Now, she wanted to make him feel good, like he had never felt before.

She stared down at his full length for a moment. She had never seen one up close like this. She had seen Gray naked a couple of times, but it wasn't nearly as impressive as this. She caught herself wondering if it would fit inside her.

She placed a trying hand around it and looked up at Natsu. His eyes were closed and his nose wrinkled. It kind of looked like he was in pain.

Lucy stared down at him, moving her hand up and down, slowly at first.

"Mmhh…" growled Natsu

Lucy felt his cock twitch in her hands, she smiled. It felt kind of weird, but seeing his reaction made her happy.

_His dick is so... hot! _

She was captivated by the warm sensation in her hands, and started moving her hand faster. Natsu grabbed the sheets and arched his back up a little by the sudden change of speed.

"Oh shit, Lucy" he said with clenched teeth "ahh… it feels… so…good!"

Lucy could feel his cock getting even harder. _How is that possible? It was already rock-hard!_

She wanted to try something different. Something Cana had told her would make a man go crazy for you. She removed her hands.

Natsu pouted when her warm hand let him go and dropped his back down to the bed again.

Again, she looked down at his now throbbing cock. She knew it wanted, no it _needed_ to be touched. She raised it up with one hand and licked her lips.

Natsu watched her as she lowered her head down onto him. He could feel the warmth of her mouth, it was slimy, wet and absolutely wonderful. He was worried he might blow it right then and there, but was able to hold it back. She had the tip in her and slid her tongue over the slit a few times before reaching all the way down.

"nnnngh.. Lu-cy"

Lucy found a steady pace and almost got comfortable with his cock poking her in the throat. She had to swallow down some gags, but other then that sucking him was really ok. She had been worried about it being gross, but it wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought.

Suddenly, Natsu pulled her head up and dragged her up to his face. His face was flushed and sweaty and his hard panting made his chest rise and fall uncontrollably. With Lucy standing on all four over him, he had a good view to her breasts. What bothered him, was that they were imprisoned by her bra. He placed a finger around the front side of the bra, and with just a little bit of flame, it ripped open.

"Natsu! Why did you do that? I love this bra!"

He didn't feel any need to answer. He simply placed his hands on her perky breast, and started massaging them gently. Never had he thought that they were this soft!

Lucy's knees suddenly felt weak and she had to sit back. She was now sitting on her legs with her head leaned back. Natsu, who was very pleased with her choice of position, started caressing her nipples. Her pink buds turned stiff as Natsu's grip tightened around them. His head leaned in closer and he bit her left nipple. Gently at first, but when he saw the reaction on her face he pulled harder. He was determined to drive her to the verge of ecstasy.

As he was tormenting the soft spot with his slightly heated tongue, Lucy felt her entire body stiffen and she had to lie back on the bed. Natsu followed her and continued to touch her body, her breasts, thighs and ass. All while kissing her neck.

Even though Natsu had just about no sexual experience he figured he would do as Lucy had done to him and slid his hand down between her legs. She was already moist with her own arousal, and her clit was so sensitive that any touch made her scream out. When Natsu found out she reacted to that spot he began flicking it between his fingers, up, down and around.

"Na… tsu!" Lucy pulled her own hair in satisfaction. He loved to watch her squirm. He placed his head close to her clit and reached his tongue out. He aggressively started sucking, licking and playing with her clit.

He knew that girls didn't cum the same way guys did, but he had heard from Laxus and Gildarts that girls also did come. How, he didn't know, but he was determined to find out. He got an idea.

One time at home, when he was playing with himself, Happy had interrupted him and he had to stop before he was done. It was a painful experience, but he knew it felt even better when he was finally able to release the tension.

When he felt her body tense up even harder; he stopped.

"Natsu, why did you.. I was almost.." Lucy pouted at him, she had been _this _close!

Natsu didn't say anything, but still rested the tip of his tongue on her clit. They laid like this for what felt like an hour to Lucy, but it was barley a minute. Natsu pushed his tongue down, making Lucy scream him name once more.

"Dammit, Lucy. You sound so delicious."

The embarrassing remark made Lucy bite her lips together, trying not to make a sound. Without much luck, she soon started begging him for more, pleading his name. Natsu smiled. _She is so cute when she is embarrassed._

While Natsu was licking up Lucy's warm juices he felt his neglected cock scream for attention. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. He needed to be inside Lucy.

He finally let her come, and was fascinated at the way she so suddenly collapsed on the mattress with a very satisfied look on her face. "Wow, Natsu. That. Was. Amazing." She said while catching her breath.

He was proud of himself for making her come, but on the other hand he had a problem down below that needed urgent care.

"Hey Luce, is it ok for you if… I-" He raised his upper body and watched her with a pleading face, hoping she got what he meant.

"Yes! Now!" she got it.

She pulled him over her and captured his hips with her legs, giving him plenty of space.

"Please, be careful." She begged, but she knew he would never hurt her.

"I promise"

Natsu placed his cock to her slit and carefully started moving it in. Lucy dug her nails in his shoulders at the pain.

"Stop!" she pleaded. "I'm sorry, but it hurts"

Natsu had to dig deep to find the strength to stop himself when he was already halfway in.

"Are you ok?" He was so desperate right now, it was insane. He'd ever thought about how it felt when you desire something this much, and then being forced to stop.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could you just go a little slower?"

_Slower? Like this isn't torture enough? _

"Sure thing Luce, as slow as you want" his clenched teeth gave him away, but Lucy didn't say anything. She knew it was hard for him. Really hard.

After finally penetrating Lucy's whole inside, she started to relax. Natsu started with a slow and steady rhythm to let her get used to it.

_I can't believe this is actually happening. I must be the luckiest guy in Fiore. I have the most beautiful girl, and I'm gonna make her mine. Tonight._

Lucy tugged his shoulders, as a hint for him to move faster. And, oh did he obey. He loved the feeling of being inside Lucy. The warm, wet and tight feeling drove him closer and closer to orgasm. He slowed down in an attempt to make it last longer. He loved the idea of him and Lucy being fused together. Like an unbreakable and infinite bond between the two of them. He looked down at Lucy. _So beautiful. _He wanted this moment to last forever. The sight of her lying beneath him, moaning his name in pleasure made him even more certain, he loved this girl to the absolute limit of his existence. He wanted to protect her, to be by her side no matter what. A thought kept popping into his mind; _Always and forever._

* * *

_Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! In the next chapter I will control my dirty mind, and unfortunately it won't be as sexual as the first two. _


	3. Just The Beginning

_Want to view the full sized cover image? __Thanks again to Liz-050 on DeviantART for letting me use this._

art/Natsu-x-Lucy-Tenderness-360019505

_This is the last chapter for this fic, I wasn't able to surpress my inner dirty-demon compleatly, but I'm proud of my demon! Hope you'll like this chapter :)_

_Remember, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Just the beginning**

"Ah, I can't wait to get home! I finally have enough money to pay all my bills" Lucy was stuffing her things into a giant bag on the bed, while Natsu was on his knees in front of the fireplace sucking up all the flames. They had finished the job earlier that day, and the damage they had made wasn't too severe so Lucy was happy. "I whish we didn't have to go home already" Natsu pouted as he got up and walked over to Lucy. "Oh, you just don't want to take the train, you big baby" she smiled at him.

"I had almost forgotten about the train, thanks. No, I meant that I don't want to leave yet. I want to stay here with you. It's so perfect." He placed his arms around her waist from the behind and squeezed her hard. Lucy stopped in the middle of her packing, turned her head and gave him a big kiss. "I know, it's been a great trip. I'm glad we did this, but we have to go back, Natsu" she kissed him again, harder and longer this time. She also wanted to stay here, away from the noise in Magnolia and the guild, but at the same time she knew the noise was the reason she wanted to go back as well. Magnolia was home and she already missed her other teammates.

Natsu lifted Lucy's bag when she finally was able to force it closed. He walked behind her out the door, but before he closed it he looked over at the bed one last time. This room and that bed would always be where he got everything he had dreamed of. The last two days had been so much fun. Him and Lucy had worked side by side during the day, and slept in the same bed by night. He knew he would miss holding her in this room and was determined to bring Lucy back here one day. "Natsu, we have to go now!" Lucy was already downstairs, and in a hurry. _This is just the beginning for us. I know that. _A wide smiled appeared on his face as he closed the door behind him.

On the train, as usual Natsu was laying flat out moaning in pain and discomfort. Lucy couldn't do much, so she laid his head on her lap and let her fingers slide through his hair. As she looked out the window she pictured how it would be when they got back. It had just been two days but so much had happened. Natsu had been so good to her, and she was so happy.

After the first night they spent together Natsu had demanded that from now on, Lucy was his girlfriend. He had stated that if anybody dared look at his Lucy, they would have to deal with him. _I never figured he was the jealous type, but it makes me feel safe. And he is so cute when he acts like that. _Lucy had just laughed and obeyed to his demand. _Me as Natsu's girlfriend. Who would have thought that? _Well, MiraJane had bugged her about Natsu being in love with her, but she never figured it was true. She knew both Levy and Cana would be happy, and maybe a little jealous. It would feel good knowing that Cana couldn't tease her anymore about never having had a boyfriend. Well, now she did. She looked down on the sweaty boy in her lap. This guy was the most amazing guy she had ever met. She would do anything for him. She honestly couldn't be happier. She was looking forward to spending more time with him, and she was so excited about the future.

Back in Magnolia, Lucy was again able to look into Natsu's eyes and feel so secure. He was standing on shaky legs keeping his balance by holding both of Lucy's shoulders. "Thanks, Luce." He gave her one of his signature smiles and it made her stomach tie. She couldn't get enough of his smile. As soon as Natsu felt better he gave her a quick kiss, they had decided to tell everyone at the guild later, so they didn't want to get caught now. "I have to go get Happy, he's at the Fairy Hills, but I'll stop by you later before going to the guild."

She picked up her bag, and watched Natsu run through the train station and off to the streets.

On her way home she called out Plue to keep her company, but it wasn't Plue that came through. It was Loke. "Hey, beautiful" he said with a wink.

"Loke, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you. My heart has been acing to see you, but you never called." He took the bag out of her hand and took her hand in his. "Let me walk you home, you probably want to take a shower, and I'll be happy to help" he grinned at her, but the face that met him made him stop. "What's wrong?"

Lucy let go of his hand, she had to tell him about her and Natsu, but she was worried she might hurt him. Sure, he was a playboy, but he had feelings.

"Loke, listen. I need to tell you something" she took a deep breath and started "it's about Natsu and me. We're kind of a couple now. It happened so fast, and I wasn't prepared for it, but when it happened I just knew it was right and-"

"Lucy" he interrupted her "I know about you two. I'm a spirit after all, I sense things."

She looked at him in disbelief "But if you knew, why did you hit on me just now?"

"So just because you have a boyfriend, I can't flirt with you? Well this is going to suck!" he started walking again still carrying her bag. Lucy stood still, _that Loke! _She thought before chasing after him again.

"Happy! I'm back!" Natsu ran up the hill to the Fairy Hills, he was so excited to see his friend again. What met him in the front door on the other hand, made him regret leaving Lucy to come get him. The blue Exceed was standing with Wendy and Carla sobbing like a baby. "What's up?" he looked confused at Wendy, but she just smiled at him. "I don't want to leave Fairy Hills! I want to live with Carla forever! It's so clean here, and your house stinks!" he looked at Natsu with genuine tears in his eyes. "That's the thanks I get from coming all the way here to get you?!" Wendy laughed at the sight of them walking down towards Magnolia still screaming at each other. "Boys are so dramatic. I'm glad it's just the two of us again, Wendy" Carla was already on her way back inside, glad to get Happy out. Still, she couldn't argue with the fact that it had been fun having him around. She would never tell him, but she would maybe miss him a little.

Happy had calmed down, and was happily chewing down a fish Natsu had bought him. "So, did you have fun on the job with Lucy?" he was flying beside him, with bits of fish all over his face. He noticed Natsu's face being redder than usual. "Yeah, we had a great time" Natsu just looked straight ahead, not even tilting his head in Happy's direction. "Hey, Happy. I need to tell you something. I promised Luce I wouldn't say it yet, but you're me best friend and my partner. So I'll tell you now."

"What is it, Natsu?" his face grew with curiosity of getting to know a secret Lucy didn't want him to know. Maybe it was something embarrassing he could tease her for?

"The thing is that…"

After Lucy had gotten home, she took a shower, alone that is and then went out to do some grocery shopping. It had been a while since she had spent money on proper food and still be able to pay her rent. While walking to the store she met Wendy and Carla on their way to the guild. "Hey, Lucy! It's good to see you again! We've missed you in the guild!" Wendy gave her friend a big hug smiling with joy. "Hey you guys! It's great to be back, even though the job was fairly easy and.. What's wrong?" Wendy was giving Lucy a very concerned look and sniffing the air around her intently. "I don't know. You smell different somehow. Are you hurt?" it took a few seconds before Lucy got what she was saying, she wasn't hurt at all, the only thing different about her was..

_Oh God, is she able to smell that I did it with Natsu? That I'm not a virgin anymore? No way, Natsu would have said that I smell different as well. _

"No, I'm fine. Why do I smell different?" her heartbeat raised and her cheeks turned red. "It's like you smell more of you than usual. The smell is the same as always but stronger, I don't know why." She sniffed ever harder and then stopped with a shocked look on her face. Then her whole body turned red and she slammed her eyes to the ground. Lucy looked at Carla that just shrugged her shoulders. "What is it Wendy, is there something wrong with me?"

"Well… ehh… Not exactly"

Back in her house Lucy sat on the bed. She held her knees under her chin and sat in complete darkness. She was waiting for Natsu, but some part of her wished he wouldn't come. It would be a hard and long conversation when he got there. She was all cried out when Natsu finally arrived. _Thank God he's alone. This would be much worse with Happy around._

"Hey Luce! Sorry I'm late, but I had to cook for Happy when we got home. I almost burned the whole house down though" he walked into the main room and saw her on the bed, he instantly got worried when he saw her face. He had been so happy these past two days, he hadn't even considered the possibility of Lucy regretting what had happened. All kinds of thoughts popped into his mind, 'what ifs' where making his knees weak. "What" his voice was foggy, he had to clear his throat "What is wrong Lucy? Did something happen?"

Lucy started sobbing again and Natsu rushed over to her and held her in his arms, still very worried. "It's okay, I'm here" he kissed her head and tightened his grip around her. "Natsu, I- I'm so sorry"

"You are really making me worried Lucy, please tell me what's wrong" he swiped away her tears and looked at her with soothing eyes.

"I'm, we're… I'm pregnant Natsu"

Natsu was pacing back and forth between the four walls. He looked at her, then at the floor and at her again. Lucy just looked down, she was embarrassed and scared, he could sense it. "So you're really… I mean, we're going to… have a baby?"

She nodded at him, trying to smile but failed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about wearing protection and now, I mean this is so big! I am scared."

He knew she was scared, and so was he. He didn't know the first thing about babies, but he knew one thing. He had no intention on leaving Lucy, or blaming her. A little part of him was overjoyed, the thought that a mixture of him and Lucy would soon run around. Him being a dad made him proud. He knew it was selfish but now, Lucy was definitely bound to him for life.

"How did you find out?" He sat down beside her again and pulled her close. "I met Wendy, and she could smell that something was different about me. She didn't catch it at first, but then she remembered she had been on a mission for a pregnant lady some time ago and it was kind of the same smell"

Natsu took a deep sniff, he tried to smell if there was any difference. "I don't smell anything, you smell like you. My favourite smell in the world."

She leaned on his shoulder and was finally able to smile. "What do we do now?"

"All I know Luce, is that I love you. I will never leave you, you can't get rid of me this easy. I'm here to stay."

"I know and I love you too. Still, this is a big responsibility and-"

Natsu tugged her face close and kissed her wet lips, like he wanted to kiss away her worries. He would make it better somehow. He knew it was going to be hard, but it was worth it. Lucy started kissing him back, and suddenly felt a lot better. The soft touch of his lips against hers was comfortable and she felt his devotion and honesty about this baby.

Lucy's wet tongue in his mouth made him shiver and even though he knew this was a very bad timing he knew he was getting turned on, a little too much. He remembered the mind blowing feeling of being inside Lucy, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had to restrain himself, the only way was to stop kissing her, but it was so good. "Natsu…" Lucy moaned between kisses, making it even worse for him. "Luce, this is very bad, you're turning me on way too much. I'm not going to be able to control myself if we continue"

"Then don't hold back" she whispered, letting out a sigh of hot air to his ear.

"You asked for it Luce." He pushed her down on the bed and climbed over her. Reaching down to her skirt and removing it in a hasty movement. The hot and wet kisses continued from her mouth down to her neck and over her shirt. "This has got to go." He pulled it open and threw it somewhere over his shoulder. The most beautiful thing he knew came to sight, Lucy's naked body laid under him and he loved every minute.

He lashed his mouth onto one of her nipples, tormenting it with his tongue. Lucy's entire body tied up by the feeling of Natsu sucking on her pink bud and twisting the other between fingers. As he kissed her over her torso and down he stopped at her belly. He pushed his nose down and sniffed, the smell was the same even though it was something in there, growing inside her. He laid his ear to her stomach to listen. "Do you hear anything, silly?" she chuckled. Natsu being very serious held is breath and sharpened his ears even more. "No, nothing" he kissed her pale skin and buried his nose on her. "I can't hear anything yet, but when I do I know it'll be the most amazing sound I've ever heard. I promise that I will love this child as much as I love you." With this said he continued his quest for Lucy's satisfaction. He laid his hand over her slit, only a thin layer of baby-blue lace was separating their bare skin to touch. He could feel her getting wet, and placed a finger on her clit. He had come to learn that Lucy both loved and hated when he teased her, made her go crazy for him so she would beg him for more. He knew he loved hearing her ache for him to fulfil her needs, and right now he was going satisfy her every need. Even if it meant that he had to work for hours.

He gently started moving his finger around on her clit. He moved it slower and slower, barley moving it at all with the lightest pressure. Lucy dug her nail into her palms in frustration. "Natsu, please" she groaned "please, what Lucy?" he looked over her thighs and saw her flushed and shiny body twist and turn in impatience. "You know what. Please do it, I can't take it anymore"

"I don't know what you mean" he gave his finger a slight push and felt Lucy's body twitch.

"ahh… Natsu I beg of you!"

"Come on Luce, just give it to me. You know what I want to hear!" he pulled down her soaking panties, slid two fingers inside her and twisted them. He knew she was about to give in and say what he wanted to hear. He thrusted his fingers in her and tickled her inner walls. "Nat-su, please… nnnngh… fuck… me!"

"Oh, so that's what you want?" he gave her a smirk, climbed over her and removed his pants and boxers. He felt his cock twitch and pressed it up against her. As he slid the tip in he remembered the first time he had done this, how much it hurt Lucy. Lucy was still very tight around him but he knew it didn't hurt anymore, and it made him glad that she was able to enjoy this from the beginning.

He thrusted in her and saw her face glow in pleasure. She screamed his name and dug her nails in his shoulders. The feeling of her inside squeezing on him was overwhelming, he kissed her head and whispered "I love you so much Lucy". She was too deep in the feeling of Natsu's warm cock filling her inside to answer, but she tugged his shoulders as a sign that she felt the same way.

He kept burying himself in her and felt his orgasm come closer by every thrust. He was determined to make Lucy come before realising his own tension.

Suddenly Lucy rolled over him forcing him down on his back, her on top. His cock slid out of her due to the change of position so she lifted it up beneath her and forced her body down on him again. Natsu had never imagined that anything could be better than what he had just done, but this was making him arch his back up and clench his teeth. Lucy saw his face tense up and started moving her hips up and down. Natsu reached even deeper in her like this and Lucy pulled her hair and unintentionally pressed her breasts together. Natsu stretched out his arms and pinched both her nipples. She moved even faster on him. "Lucy, you have to slow down, I'm gonna… come" he panted

"No, it's fine. I'm coming too!"

They came together and Lucy fell down on top of him. He put his arms abound her and sighed. "I love you too you know" she smiled as her head rose and fell on his chest.

They laid like this for a while, both exhausted but extremely happy. "We have to go over to the guild soon, we have to report that out mission is completed. Plus we need to tell everybody about us." Natsu lifted his body up as Lucy sat back up on his lap. "I know. Wendy and Carle already know and I guess you've told Happy. That just leaves the rest of them." Lucy pouted. "I'll take a shower before we go" she got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Fine, I'll wait for you."

"No, no. you're coming with me" she took his hand and dragged him after her into the shower.

"You're what!?" Erza's face was as red as her hair as she looked down at Lucy's belly. The rest of the guild had just found out about them being a couple, and they had decided to let them know about the baby as well. "Who would have thought that Natsu would figure out how to do that?" Gray laughed along with Gajeel, Laxus and Elfman. Mira came forward to give Lucy a big hug and said "Finally you two got together! I knew it all along!"

"Well, you did try to convince me that Gray was in love with me at some point" Lucy said with a blank face. "What!?" Natsu growled at Gray. He just winked at him.

"So we'll soon have a little Natsu or a little Lucy running around here?" Levy said cheering. "How are you feeling Lucy?" Wendy tugged her skirt, she was a bit worried for her friend. "I feel fine Wendy. And very happy" she glanced at Natsu how was picking a fight with Gray, again. "I feel sorry for you Lucy, you can't drink for nine months!" Lucy chuckled at Cana's obvious concern. She held her hand to her belly and smiled. She was happy, she really was. Still something bugged her. Something she was scared to tell Natsu.

The guild decided to throw a party for the new and expecting couple, and soon the main hall turned into a brawl. Lucy was feeling tired and left the party early. On her way back home she heard footsteps behind her. It was Natsu. "Why did you leave without saying something?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired and I couldn't find you"

"Did you look for me?" He said and raised his eyebrow

"Sorry"

"Lucy, I know you pretty well. I can feel that something is wrong. What is it?" he took her hand and pulled her into a warm and soothing hug.

"I didn't want to tell you because I don't want to pressure you" she looked up at him, then down at the ground.

"You know that I come from a wealthy family and I am raised well. I know my mother would be glad that I've found happiness, but I never expected to have a child out of wedlock."

Natsu pushed put of the hug and held her shoulders at an arms length. He looked deep into her eyes, not scared or shocked. His eyes was radiating with a single feeling, love.

"I could love you forever Lucy"

"So could I..."

"So why can't forever start today?"

**The End..?**

* * *

_Okay, I finished this A LOT sooner then I thought. This is the last chapter and I hope you liked it. I've started another story named __**All This Time**__, and I will post it as soon as it's done! _


End file.
